24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Unknown performers/archive
This page is an archive of discussions from the unknown performers page, to keep the discussions around "solved" performers. Stipes goon & others File:Felsted hitman.jpg|As hitman at Felsted security (Season 4) File:5x04-archer-dead.jpg|As ontario airport terrorist (perhaps) (Season 5) File:Stipes goon.jpg|As Stipes' goon (Season 5) I dunno, but I think these three might be the same person. User:ThomasHL thinks he perhaps is not a stuntman, although the ontario airport terrorist did crash through a pane of glass. :Re: the 1st picture from S5, like I said in my S5 Thug Page, I have a feeling that was supposed to be Randall Archer. He is wearing similar clothes and I think he was standing close to where Archer was last seen standing. Thief12 12:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wonder who plays him though? It seems odd that they would replace Archer with a stunt double, as he himself is a stunts guy. Perhaps he wasn't comfortable falling through the glass. This guy's a bit bigger than Archer tho--Acer4666 12:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Or perhaps those scenes were shot on a different day. I mean, even though we see it as the same episode, they usually take weeks or months to shoot. Maybe Archer was unavailable at the time. Thief12 12:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is William H. Burton, Jr.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Compound guard File:stuntman lockload4.jpg|As compound guard (Season 4) Who the hell is this? :I'm thinking possibly, perhaps, maybe, it's Chris O'hara with a beard, mainly for the stunts unlimited connection, but also his ears, eyes, nose kind of, looks like it could be him--Acer4666 10:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::This is stuntman Cooper Taylor--Acer4666 (talk) 17:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ostroff's lieutenant File:S5ep10ostroffman.jpg It's been 6 years since this scene was filmed, I dunno how much someone changes in that time. Apart from the hair, for some reason I think this guy looks kind of like Gary Price. I'm nowhere near certain though. Gary Price looks really familiar anyway though, he won a SAG award for stunts on Season 8 of 24 but sure he appeared elsewhere too--Acer4666 (talk) 16:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I've got to say he looks quite familiar. But the lack of hair is what makes it not 100% for me. --ASHPD24 (talk) 21:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::This turned out to be Sonny Surowiec--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:41, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Jeffrey G. Barnett reference This is JGB's FaceBook page so should you come across anyone who bares resemblance, feel free to compare here.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Bear in mind this page is for adding pictures of people in the show to identify, rather than posting names of people who say they worked on the show and trying to spot them. Perhaps a "known performers with unknown roles" page may be created for that, but it's the very opposite of this page. The only person I can think off the top of my head who Jeff Barnett may have played is maybe the security guard on the far left here, but that's a complete guess and it could be someone completely different--Acer4666 (talk) 01:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Season 1/3 stuntman? File:1x13 Gaines man.jpg|Blown away from exploding van File:3x02 Zach's friend.jpg|Shot by Chase These two characters from Season 1 and 3 look quite similar...both are stunt roles. No idea who though!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Found someone who almost appears to have a similar jawline and eyelids as the guy pictured above but the cheeks and angle is throwing me off to be absolutely sure. --Gunman6 (talk) 01:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Any chance that he could have been played by Chad Randall? --William (talk) 01:55, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, I like that!! Nice find :)--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:49, March 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::This is the article of Chad Randall in the Jurassic Park wiki with his picture on it. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:24, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Richard Hansen File:9x02 Bashir henchmen.jpg|As Bashir's man File:9x12 Letitcia guard 1.jpg|As Letitcia guard Richard Hansen. Thoughts? --William (talk) 14:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work! I think that matches up pretty well but if you're still unsure then see if there's some UK stunt site that you can contact him at. --Gunman6 (talk) 18:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I certainly agree with the first, and the second looks just like him too!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Kevin Reid :It's hard to find anything on this stunt performer but I finally found a pic for him: https://twitter.com/1spongerboy/media I've messaged him and hope to hear back soon.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Brody stunt double There's a pic from Blood on the Tracks of Brody's stunt double. They call him "Bryan/Brian" and you probs need to watch it but I'm fairly sure its Bryan Friday. this is a shot of Friday from roughly the same era as he now has grey hair--Acer4666 (talk) 13:36, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I concur that this is likely him given the face structure and hair match up and since we already said that it wasn't Brian Hite (both in terms of how it looked and Hite claiming he wasn't in that episode). Plus, this role required some acting and that stunt actor puts down that he's been hired in the past for both acting and stunt related roles. --Gunman6 (talk) 16:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Unknown CTU security guard in 6x23 I didn't want to post this image here since it's a tad bit blurry but I noticed that this man received no credit on the page for Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am so I'm posting it here for now. --Gunman6 (talk) 01:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :The webpage you linked to has tonnes of pictures on it, who knows which one you mean? An internet tip: Right click on an image and then press "copy image URL", and you can link directly to the image rather than to a webpage with hundreds of images on it--Acer4666 (talk) 01:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't have a right clicker mouse but there's only one security guy in the photos. I clicked and dragged the image into the URL so it should show up now. --Gunman6 (talk) 06:53, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. I believe that's Brian Hite's CTU guard making a reappearance--Acer4666 (talk) 10:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Themba Tyutu? This guy appears during the fight and raid on the Okavango School in Redemption - I am fairly sure it is Themba Tyutu based on the similarity. Any objections?--Acer4666 (talk) 00:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Acer. Check this out. This might help you confirm his identity on this tribute video to him from the image you set up here. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I know that's where I got the image from. After seeing all the pics of him in the tribute video and watching his role in the episode (he knocks Jack out in the fight and has some lines with Youssou Dubaku during Jack's interrogation) I'm sure it's the same guy. Do you have an opinion on whether it is?--Acer4666 (talk) 01:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm...Well, the faces on both the tribute video and the picture look very similar and has the same hairstyle, possibly it is Themba Tyutu. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, Tyutu was also on the Denzel Washington/Ryan Reynolds film Safe House, which was his last film before his death. He was listed in the credits probably by the name Thembaletu Tyutu where he portrays one of the henchmen working for a mercenary name Vargas portrayed by Fares Fares. That might help you get an idea if it is him on 24: Redemption. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The clip that Tyutu features most prominently in from Safe House is here - the little dialogue he has sounds not dissimilar to his voice in Redemption. But for me the visual similarity is pretty clear--Acer4666 (talk) 02:01, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hmm...Do you think that's good enough to set up an article for him yet? BattleshipMan (talk) 03:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm gathering opinions here to see. If no-one has any objections I will--Acer4666 (talk) 11:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I just e-mailed an SA stuntman who identified this guy as Themba Tyutu :)--Acer4666 (talk) 23:11, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I also noticed you added three additional stuntman on Your project page of actors who will killed on-screen by Jack. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:39, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes indeed! Matthew Van Leeve, a stunt guy who I thought appeared in Redemption (but doesn't), identified a fair few performers in Redemption for me :)--Acer4666 (talk) 12:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC) 5x15 cop Brian Avery? (Seems that the recent topics are always about the cops:D) --William (talk) 14:30, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think it looks that much like him--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:44, March 31, 2019 (UTC) ::On a related topic, in this pic you can see the name starts with G and ends with TER. so I think one of the two cops' name is simply R. Gunter as for the property master Randy Gunter. Since Sam Ayers' character's name ends with MAN, so R. Gunter is the man posted here. --William (talk) 12:07, April 15, 2019 (UTC) :::That makes sense--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:08, April 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::What about Paul Sklar for this guy?--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:52, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I think so! Looks quite identical from this angle. Nice one! --William (talk) 15:24, April 17, 2019 (UTC) 3x22 Saunders man Any chance this veteran mercenary played by Tim Gilbert? --William (talk) 15:42, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm fairly sure that's him!--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:10, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Cheng's first operative killed by Jack in 6x19 I think I found out who did Cheng's first operative Jack killed before Jeff Imada is on Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am. I think it's stuntman Andy Cheng, based on facial recognition on the 3:32 on this video with the flash of gun fire from his weapon and his page on the Olympus Has Fallen wiki. See what you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 15:57, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :I found Andy Cheng a while ago as the potential of this guy, but I dismissed it at the time because there was some feature of Cheng that seemed to not match up to the Cheng henchman (possibly the ears seemed too small on the Cheng henchman...) - however, revisiting this now I think it probably is Andy Cheng and I was possibly mistaken. Good find!--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:32, February 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I think it's a safe bet that it is Andy Cheng. I only remembered because I saw that face in the Olympus Has Fallen wiki and checked it out. Then it hit me and that guy in that episode looks like Andy Cheng. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:54, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Agree with both of you. --William (talk) 08:40, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::This is obviously Andy Cheng's twitter account. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:01, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Evelyn's stunt double in 5x17 Doubled for Sandrine Holt when her character fell to the ground. Could be Gina Mari. Her resume. --William (talk) 13:10, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, seems like that is the bit where she doubles for Sandrine Holt--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Hopefully, we will find something to find out if it is her. She appeared as a stunt double in Tears of the Sun, which she could have doubled for Monica Bellucci in that movie, because she is the likely person Mari would doubled for. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:27, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Rask henchman I think this henchman is possibly played by Shane Steyn. It looks just like him, and his imdb credits reflect the right episode--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:50, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm...He's does have the same facial look as Shane Steyn from what I saw in the IMDb and that image. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:58, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Isaac gang member There's a member of Isaac's gang who wears a camo jacket - he's a really big guy. At first I thought it was Brent Underwood, who has the intagram going_quemando and has been tagged in a lot of the posts of photos the gang members. However his instagram is private and I can't see any photos of him to be sure what he looks like. However, Brian K. Johnson also posted this photo, here, tagging a load of instagram accounts as gang members. One, which I haven't seen anywhere elsewhere in relation to 24 Legacy, is that of Mike Grant, former world heavyweight title challenger. I thought it was unlikely he is doing extra work, but it looks pretty much exactly like him! Do people agree?--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:43, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :It's been a while but I do think they look identical. --William (talk) 12:25, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24